The Marauder's Last Stand
by bballlvr
Summary: Set in James's seventh year. The lives of James and Lily. What would happen if they don't die?


Disclaimer: It isn't mine  
  
Chapter 1 Coming of Age  
center In the magical neighborhood of Godric's Hollow, it was the perfect day. The first of August could have never been better. Little children raced on toy broomsticks, adults were drinking cool pumpkin juice, and the sun was shining as the birds chirped. Everyone seemed relaxed and calm, until, "JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
Suddenly, the birds squawked in terror as a 17 year old with messy black hair, knobby knees, and a buff frame came hurtling through the trees. The little children screamed with pleasure as they watched their neighborhood hero zoom right by them on a Harley-Davidson. James was screaming with pleasure as he noticed the adults drop their pumpkin juice and pull out their wands. When James reached a large Victorian House he came to a stop. A tall, skinny woman with beady eyes and long black hair screamed, "James! What in the world made you steal your father's motorbike! You could have hurt yourself", she exclaimed, while checking him for injuries. "I'm fine mum. Can't a guy celebrate his birthday? And you have to admit, that was the coolest flying charm you've ever seen", James protested. His mother continued to fuss. Just then a man with large hazel eyes and shiny black hair cam into view down the street bellowing, "JAMES POTTER! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU CANNOT HAVE SIRIUS, REMUS, OR PETER OVER TONIGHT!" "But, Dad!" "NO BUTS! GET INSIDE NOW!" With that, James threw up his arms and went hurtling in the house. He didn't think he deserved such a harsh punishment. After all, how could it be that he had only one birthday wish, and it had been forsaken. Sirius Black had been his best friend for years, ever since the train ride, where they sat right next to each other. Ever since then, they met every day. Remus and Peter were also their partners in crime at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He entered the house. On either side of the long entrance hall there were pictures of famous Potters, leading back to Godric Gryffindor. All of the people were shaking their heads and waving a finger disapprovingly. He then reached a chamber with many staircases. James descended the long rickety staircase to his floor. He had a living room, bathroom, and bedroom. His parents stayed upstairs. He watched his phoenix, Fawkes hover about the large squashy beanbags, each being red and gold. Every wall was plastered with posters of Ludo Bagman and the Wimbourne Wasps. He opened the door to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. His room was always neat and tidy, due to his house-elf, Bungster. On his right was a cauldron that he and Sirius had used to invent the foulest smelling dungbombs and a fair amount of their own Garroting Gas. There were also various metal torture instruments that lay on the wall rusting. To his left there was a gold and red bookcase filled with comics such as "Dingle Heifer, the Quidditch Freak". However, James was not interested with that. He muttered a spell and the bookcase moved to the side. There was a large poster of Lily Evans, the most beautiful creature James had seen. Her long red hair lay over her striking green eyes. James took a deep breath and looked longingly at her. But, no matter how hard he tried, she always thought he was a nasty, attention-seeking prat. He tried to change over the last year, but everything he tried, pushed her away more. After he saved her from Snivellus and his band of Slytherins on the train, he thought her heart was a little less biased. James looked into his closet and saw his invisibility cloak, and remembered in his fourth year when he draped it over his broom, rode up the Gryffindor girl's dormitory and slept with his now ex, Elizabeth Hutchinson. He had done it just to get Lily jealous. That was the first time he was sure she had a crush on him. "JAMES! Your Hogwarts letter is here!" came he shrill voce of his mother. He quickly muttered he counter spell and walked upstairs. He strolled through his living room and up the old rickety stairway into the family parlor. All the furniture was red and gold. There was a large fountain in the middle where great white swans made tiny circles around the centerpiece. The floor and ceiling were made of crystal. His parents were on the opposite side of the room. His mother banished him the letter. He plopped down on a golden couch near the fountain and tore open the letter. It read: Dear Mr. Potter: We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed Head Boy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a book list for seventh years. Term starts on September First. The train will leave at eleven o'clock that day. We await your owl no later than July 31. You are to patrol the corridors of the train with the new Head Girl, Lily Evans. A letter will await you and Ms. Evans in the prefect compartment. Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall "Bloody hell. I am humiliated. I am worse than Snivellus!" James thought the Marauders would disown him. "Then again", he thought to himself, "patrolling the corridors with Evans had its advantages". He then snapped back to reality. "James Potter! If your tongue is that wild, then perhaps you would like to de-gnome the garden", came his father's ready retort. His mother scolded Mr. Potter and said, "James dear, what are you blithering about?" "I'm Head Boy", replied James dully. Mr. Potter's face lit up as he exclaimed, "I say! That's terrific! Head Boy AND Quidditch Captain." Mrs. Potter added, "That is wonderful James! Let's go tell the family", she said, hurrying off to the entrance corridor. Mr. Potter picked up the shopping list and added, "This will take most of the day with your apparition tests! Get ready! With your extra present to get too..." His father had placed the words perfectly. James flung himself down the stairs and grabbed his cloak and Fawkes followed him up the stairs. "Now, Now Fawkes. You can't come today. Maybe later."  
James returned to the entrance hall. The portraits were no longer muttering angrily. They were now congratulating and cheering, "HIP HIP, HOORAY FOR JAMES!" His mother and father were waiting next to a modern traveling fire. "Ladies first", offered James as his mother took a pinch of floo powder and headed of to Diagon Alley. James said, "Father, I insist". Just before his father left, though, James whispered silently under his breath, "Scratchium", while aiming at his father's arse.  
James got out on the other end and heard, "Daisy dear, I'll just pop over to the loo. I think I've got Lumbago". James chortled. His mother beckoned him and said, "I'll go do the boring shopping. Why, don't you look at a new racing broom". James's stomach gave a pleasurable squirm. He tore out of the Leaky Cauldron. He headed towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
Just outside his face lit up even more. "Snivellus", James muttered to himself. He sneaked up silently behind the greasy childhood rival and used the same Itching Curse on his backside. Snape had and odd look on his face. He then seemed to have realized something, and hurtled towards Knocturn Alley. James thought, "Slimy Git!" He then proceeded into the store. He looked around and saw a group of seventh year girls from Ravenclaw. He headed over and rumpled up his hair. The girls started giggling and chatting animatedly. James asked one of them if he could get through and she muttered an incomprehensible sentence. James winked at her and she dropped her shopping bags while the other girls looked at her enviously. "I can't wait to get back", thought James as he moved over to the new arrivals. He looked over them all. He was trying to decide between a Cleansweep Six or a Comet 230. His old Comet was reliable and he thought the newer model would be even more reliable, but Which Broomstick? said that the Cleansweep was better adapted for Seeking when he heard a deep whisper from behind... "Nice Itching Curse, Prongs." James spun around, a smile growing and he cried out, "Padfoot!" His best friend was grinning widely. Sirius then remarked, "What brings you to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I thought your folks wouldn't get you a broom for your birthday if you had ten detentions?" James muttered angrily, "They made me Head Boy." "Excellent! Who's going to put the Head Boy in detention?" James grinned even more. "By the way, what are you doing here? I didn't know your family shopped in Diagon Alley." "Well...er... I sort of just ran away from home", Sirius said angrily. James's face fell as he said, "Why?" "That little prick, Regulus, joined up with the Death Eaters. He had orders to kill me. Fat chance", he added seeing James's worried expression. "What on earth happened?" "I hit him over the head with my beater bat. Which is why I'm here. That damned thing cracked." James gave a little grin and added, "Come home with me today. We have some planning to do." And so the two Marauders found Mr. Potter and got their Quidditch equipment. However, Mr. Potter was worried. If Voldemort wanted Sirius Black dead, he was safest at Godric's Hollow. So, immediately after a short stop at Florence Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, they flooed back to the home of the Potter family. 


End file.
